It's Cold
by Aeki Is Now Here
Summary: RussiaxOC! Yaoi! Rated M! Hinted AmericaxEngland! Russia finds another use for Antarctica's scarf! I suck at summaries.


DISCLAIMER - HETALIA DOES NO BELONG TO ME IN ANYWAY OR FORM. THIS IS RATED M FOR STUPID OC AND YAOI.

"It's cold." A man said. He had short, messy, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a fluffy bright gray scarf, a long dress like lavender jacket that had bright gray fluff attached to the sleeves, long bright blue pants with fluff attached to the bottom as well, and gray boots. A smile was visible on his face. He was sitting on the floor with his legs pulled to his face.

"Eet is cold." A man said. He had short, blond hair ,and violet eyes. He wore a long pink scarf and nothing else. This man was sitting next to the black hair man.

"Russia why do you have no clothing. It's cold." The black hair man said looking at Russia.

Russia slowly turned his head to the man. "What are you talking about...you're the one with no clothing on Antarctica." Russia said smiling insanely.

"Huh?" Antarctica said with a smile on his face. He then looked down. "But, I am wearing clothing, Russia." Antarctica said looking back at Russia.

Russia looked at Antarctica, with the same smile on his face. "You have no scarf." Russia said holding the bright fluffy scarf in his hands.

"Eh?" Antarctica said looking down with a smile. He didn't have his scarf. "May I have that scarf then?" Antarctica said pointing to the bright gray, fluffy scarf.

"Da." Russia said as he then stood up.

Antarctica then reached his hand up, trying to grab the scarf.

Russia quickly moved it away from Antarctica. "No scarf for you." Russia said smiling.

"But you just said I could have it, Russia." Antarctica said smiling.

"Did I?" Russia asked smiling insanely.

"...I have no idea." Antarctica said shrugging his shoulders. He then stood up. "May I please have the scarf, Russia?" Antarctica asked smiling.

"Da." Russia said smiling.

Antarctica then reached for the scarf but instead found the scarf tied to his hands and to his eyes, acting as a blindfold and a chain. "Russia?" Antarctica said, smiling.

"Da." Russia said holding Antarctica's arms above him.

"What are you doing?" Antarctica said smiling.

"Nothing." Russia said smiling insanely as he placed his hand on Antarctica's jacket and tried searching for the zipper.

"Then why is there a hand on my jacket?" Antarctica said smiling insanely.

Russia then found the zipper and quickly unzipped the jacket, only to find another jacket the same color as the first one. Russia quickly found the jacket and unzipped it as well to find another jacket.

"Russia, it's getting colder in here...is that good?" Antarctica asked smiling.

"Da." Russia said as he unzipped the last jacket only to find a sweater. He then placed his hand into the sweater, feeling another sweater. He placed his hand into the sweater as well. To find yet another sweater.

"Russia, I feel something on my chest...is that good?" Antarctica asked smiling.

"Da." Russia said smiling insanely as he then stick his hand into the sweater. This time his hand meet with flesh. Russia then ripped off and the sweaters.

"Eh? Russia. My sweaters ripped off is that good?" Antarctica said smiling.

"Da." Russia said smiling insanely as he then attacked Antarctica's neck, sucking, biting, and licking.

"Eh? R-Russia, is it g-good if t-there is a p-pain on my neck?" Antarctica asked smiling.

Russia stopped attacking Antarctica's neck. "Da." Russia said as he then went back to attacking it.

After a few minutes Russia stopped attacking Antarctica's neck and started to rub Antarctica's nipples.

"R-R-Russia, is it good if there is a hand touching my chest?" Antarctica said smiling, though his voice showed hints of shock.

"Da." Russia said as he then started to lick one of Antarctica's nipples, while his hand played with the other one.

After a few minutes he switched nipples.

"R-R-R-R-R-Russia, is it good if there is something wet in my pants?" Antarctica said, smiling though he started moving a bit.

Russia stopped licking and playing with Antarctica's nipples and stick his hand down the layers of pants Antarctica wore. He then pulled them down.

"R-Russia." Antarctica said as he felt his pants fall off of himself.

"Da." Russia said looking up at Antarctica.

"What happened to my pants?" Antarctica said smiling, but he shivered slightly.

Russia didn't respond. Instead he had pulled Antarctica's boxers down.

"R-R-R-R-R-Russia?" Antarctica said as he started to move around more.

"Stand still." Russia said as he touched the head of Antarctica's penis.

"W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing?" Antarctica said but he stood still, he still had a smile on his face.

"Nothing." Russia said smiling insanely as he then started to rub Antarctica's penis.

Antarctica then started to squirm around.

"...Don't move." Russia said as he started to rub faster.

Antarctica started squirming around more.

Russia said nothing but instead he started to kiss Antarctica.

Antarctica then started to moan inside Russia's mouth.

Russia soon started to stroke Antarctica faster, manage to slip his tongue into Antarctica, and started to explore Antarctica's mouth.

Soon Antarctica let out a loud moan as he came onto Russia's hand.

"R-Russia." Antarctica said, smiling, and shivering at the same time.

"...Da." Russia said look at the blindfolded man.

" W-what were you doing, a few seconds ago?" Antarctica asked, smiling.

"I believe it is what the Americans call, rubbing." Russia said looking at Antarctica.

"Ah." Antarctica said smiling.

Russia soon brought his hand up to his mouth, and started to lick some of the Antarctica's seed off his hand. He didn't lick four of his fingers clean though. He quickly placed the one of the four into Antarctica's mouth, spooking the man. "Lick." Russia said, smiling insanely.

"O-Okay, Russia." Antarctica said as he then started to lick one of Russia's fingers clean.

"Lick all four clean." Russia said smiling evilly.

Antarctica simply nodded as he then used his mouth to get the other three fingers in his mouth.

After a few minutes Antarctica finished cleaning Russia's fingers and Russia took them out of Antarctica's mouth.

"Russia, why did you make me su-" Antarctica said but he was interrupted.

Russia had stick one of his fingers into Antarctica's bottom, he was currently pushing it in and out.

"Ah!" Antarctica let out in pain.

Soon after awhile Antarctica relaxed and Russia inserted another finger, causing Antarctica to cry out in pain again.

"R-R-R-R-Russia!" Antarctica's cried out as Russia inserted another finger.

"Da?" Russia said looking at Antarctica.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Antarctica said as he let both a moan and groan of pain.

"Hm...I guess the Americans would say, getting you prepared." Russia said as he inserted the last finger.

"Ah!" Antarctica cried out again in pleasure.

After awhile, Russia pulled his fingers out. He then grabbed Antarctica and pushed him to the floor, and made sure he had his butt handing up in the air.

"Eh? Russia, what are you going to do now?" Antarctica asked, he still had his scarf on as a blindfold.

"Sex, da." Russia said as he lined himself up with Antarctica's ass.

"Hu- Ah!" Antarctica said as he then felt something inside of him.

Russia had held onto the sides of Antarctica and was now thrusting slowly.

Antarctica let out moan after moan as Russia thrust into him.

Soon Russia started to thrust faster and harder, causing Antarctica to moan out loudly.

After about thirty minutes, both of them came.

Russia panted heavily as he then fell down beside Antarctica who just fell down onto his stomach.

Antarctica started to fidget slightly, unable to see or use his arms.

Russia looked over at him and undid a simple knot in Antarctica's scarf, allowing Antarctica to see. " Sex was good, da?" Russia said smiling insanely.

" What's sex, Russia?" Antarctica asked smiling as he tilted his head the best he could on the floor.

"...Sex is-" Russia was about to say but the door to the room they were in was slammed open.

"Russia! Belarus wants yo-" A woman with long silver hair and browns eyes yelled but was cut short when she saw the two men, naked on the floor with only scarves. "W-what happened here?" She yelled at the two, her face a bit pink.

" It's cold." Antarctica said as he then curled into a ball, shivering.

Russia simply looked over at Antarctica and then scooted next to him. He placed his arms around Antarctica and appeared to be hugging him. "Warm now, da?" Russia said smiling.

"Yes, thank you Russia." Antarctica said smiling insanely.

"Did...I miss something?" The woman said her eyes opened wide.

" Luxembourg, go away, da." Russia said smiling evilly.

"What if I don't want to?" Luxembourg said crossing her arms.

"Are you saying you want to see, Yaoi, da." Russia said smiling insanely as he looked up at her.

"Um...er...no." Luxembourg said as she slowly went back outside the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's Yaoi?" Antarctica asked looking up at Russia.

"America and England." Russia said chuckling a bit.

"Huh?" Antarctica said as he scooted closer to Russia.

"Nothing..." Russia said as he chuckled slightly.

Disclaimer again - Luxembourg does not belong to me, she belongs to my friend. I had full permission to use Luxembourg in this story. Please pardon the OOC here and there...Oh and who agrees that Antarctica is stupid? Reviews are gladly welcomed.


End file.
